An Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is an active matrix/organic light emitting diode panel. Compared with a traditional liquid crystal panel, the AMOLED panel has become a hot spot due to its advantages such as a fast response, a high brightness, a low power consumption, a good view, being capable of flexible display and the like. Currently, the display of the AMOLED generally utilizes an embedded on-cell touch technology. Compared with an on-cell touch technology, an AMOLED embedding technology becomes more and more popular, because it can make a display module thinner.
The conventional AMOLED embedding scheme generally installs a sensor bellow an encapsulating substrate, thus it can only be applied to a glass-type encapsulation. If the OLED device uses a thin film encapsulation technology, the conventional AMOLED embedding scheme cannot be applied.
Furthermore, an alternative option is to combine the sensor with the OLED device, which can not only make the embedded touch device thinner, but also get rid of the limitation of encapsulating schemes.
With respect to a conventional method of setting a touch panel above a liquid crystal panel for using, a research on integrating functions of the touch panel with the liquid crystal panel becomes more and more popular. The methods for integrating the touch panel with the liquid crystal panel may comprise an “In-cell embedding” method and an “On-cell embedding” method. The in-cell embedding method refers to a method of embedding the functions of the touch panel into liquid crystal pixels. The on-cell embedding method refers to a method of embedding the functions of the touch panel between a color filter substrate and a polarizing plate. The in-cell embedded touch panel and the on-cell embedded touch panel are both grouped into an embedded touch panel, and differ in that the touch sensor in the in-cell embedded touch panel is disposed inside a TFT of a TFT LCD, whereas the touch sensor in the on-cell embedded touch panel is disposed at the back of the color filter.
The conventional in-cell embedded integration method is used for integrating the TFT-LCD and the touch sensor. Thus, there is a need for an embedded integrating method for the OLED device and the touch sensor.